chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
FA10030
【孝平】「お、副会長」 Kouhei: Ahh... Vice President. 【瑛里華】「あら、支倉くん」 Erika: Ohh, Hasekura-kun. 放課後。 The day's classes are over. 副会長にばったり出会った。 The vice president and I run into each other unexpectedly. 【瑛里華】「今日は来るんでしょ？」 Erika: "You're coming today, right?" 【孝平】「ああ、これでも生徒会役員だ」 Kouhei: "Yeah, we have student council activities after this." //Not satisfied with my understanding of this// 【瑛里華】「自覚出てきたじゃない」 Erika: "You're starting to get used to this." //Not satisfied with my understanding of this// 副会長と背中合わせに下駄箱を開く。 We stand with our backs to each other as we open our shoe lockers. 【瑛里華】「書類も揃ったし、次の作業に移りたかったの」 Erika: "We've collected all the reports and will be moving on to our next task." 【孝平】「次？」 Kouhei: "Next?" 【瑛里華】「書類審査よ」 Erika: "Reviewing them." 【瑛里華】「あら？」 Erika: "Huh?" 【瑛里華】「ふぅ、またか」 Erika: "Another one..." 【孝平】「手紙か？」 Kouhei: "Letter?" 振り返らずに聞いてみる。 I turn around to face her again as I ask that. 【瑛里華】「ええ。可愛い封筒、いいセンスしてる」 Erika: "Yeah. It's in a cute envelope too, that's a nice touch." 【孝平】「有望じゃないか。考えてみたら？」 Kouhei: "That sounds promising. Will you seriously consider this one?" 【瑛里華】「誰とも付き合う気はないわ。前にも言ったじゃない」 Erika: "Like I told you before, I don't have any intention of going out with anyone." 【孝平】「覚えてる」 Kouhei: "I remember." 【孝平】「あれって、俺が生徒会に入った日だろ」 Kouhei: "As I recall that was the day I joined the student council." 【瑛里華】「あははは、そうだったわね」 Erika: "Uhh, haha, yeah that's right." 副会長が靴を履く。 She finishes changing to her regular shoes. 【孝平】「でもさ、せっかくの学院生活だろ？　付き合ってみてもいいんじゃないか？」 Kouhei: "Still, that is a part of a vibrant school life. Wouldn't it be good to try going out with someone?" 【瑛里華】「いいのよ、これで」 Erika: "Keeping things like this is fine." ぴしゃりと言い切った。 With that she ends the discussion. 【瑛里華】「だいたいあなたはどうなの？　彼女いるの？」 Erika: "Speaking of that though, what about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" 【孝平】「いないな」 Kouhei: "No." 【瑛里華】「ポテンシャルは高いんだから、頑張りなさいよ」 Erika: "You've got a lot of potential, make sure you use it." //Is she talking about his potential choices of girls, his potential to be a great boyfriend, or his potential to be attractive?// 【孝平】「高いのか？」 Kouhei: "A lot of potential?" 【瑛里華】「え、えーと」 Erika: "Err... umm." 【瑛里華】「た、高いって言ってるんだからいいでしょ」 Erika: "I just said that you have lots of potential, that's all." 怒った。 She's annoyed. 【孝平】「悪い悪い」 Kouhei: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." 【瑛里華】「からかわないで」 Erika: "Don't poke fun at me." 【瑛里華】「先行くから、ちゃっちゃと来てねっ」 Erika: "I'm heading to the meeting now. Don't forget to come." 言い捨てて、走り去った。 She leaves me with that and runs off. 意外に純でびっくり。 That's surprisingly innocent for her. //Something besides girlish// 【孝平】「ちわー」 Kouhei: "Afernoon." 【瑛里華】「遅い」 Erika: "You're late." まだぶすっとしていた。 She's still annoyed from earlier. 【伊織】「支倉君～、何かしたのかい？」 Iori: "Hasekura-kun~ Did you do something? 【孝平】「あはは、いやまあちょっと」 Kouhei: "Haha, yeah, maybe." 【伊織】「はっはっは、まあ若いうちが華だよね、うん」 Iori: "Hahaha, well you are in the springtime of youth." 【征一郎】「伊織、油売ってるんじゃない」 Seiichirou: "Iori, don't throw wood on the fire." やれやれと首を振って、会長はパソコンのデスクに向かった。 The president returns to his desk shaking his head in ________. //I don't know yet// 【白】「支倉先輩、お茶をどうぞ」 Shiro: "Hasekura-sempai, here is your tea." 【孝平】「お、さんきゅ」 Kouhei: "Ohh, thank you." お茶を受けとり、椅子に座る。 I take my seat with the teacup in hand. 【瑛里華】「さっそくだけど、これ見て」 Erika: "I haven't explained anything yet, but look at this." 活動報告書だ。 It's a club activity report. 【孝平】「サッカー部か」 Kouhei: "The soccer club..." ざっと見たところ、内容に問題はない。 At first glance nothing appears to be wrong. 書類の提出期限も守っているようだ。 It looks like the report was submitted on time as well. 【孝平】「なんか問題が？」 Kouhei: "Is there a problem with it?" 【瑛里華】「どうも水増ししてるみたいなの、部員数」 Erika: "They're asking for a larger budget because they have more members." //Not satisfied with my understanding of this// 【孝平】「部費増やそうって腹か」 Kouhei: "You think they're just trying to increase their budget." //Not satisfied with my understanding of this// 【瑛里華】「ええ。毎年１、２件あるのよ」 Erika: "Yeah, there are one or two of these every year." 【瑛里華】「去年は、入部届を提出させて、いちいち調べたわ」 Erika: "Last year we had to review all of their member application forms." 【孝平】「だったら、今年もそこから取りかかるか」 Kouhei: "Then let's do the same thing this time." 【瑛里華】「じゃあ、日を改めて調査しましょ」 Erika: "Okay. We'll start that in the next few days." 【瑛里華】「あとはこっちね」 Erika: "Next is this one." 【孝平】「囲碁部か」 Kouhei: "The Go club." //Alternatively Chess club if it seems that Go is too obscure// 【孝平】「部員数が４？　少ないなこりゃ」 Kouhei: "They've only got four members? That's not enough." 【瑛里華】「規則だと、部員が４人以下のところは次の年度から休部になるのよ」 Erika: "According to the school rules, any club with less than five members is to be suspended at the start of the school year." 副会長が表情を曇らす。 She has a dark expression. 【孝平】「規則に例外を作れるのか？」 Kouhei: "Is there any way to make an exception?" 【瑛里華】「難しいわ」 Erika: "That's difficult." 【瑛里華】「ただ、伝統ある部活だし、部員も真剣に取り組んでるから、できるなら残してあげたいのよ」 Erika: 【孝平】「じゃあ俺たちで勧誘してみるか？　ポスターとか作って」 Kouhei: "Well do we want to try to help them? Like creating recruitment posters." 【瑛里華】「あまり肩入れすると、公平性に欠けるわね」 Erika: "It would hurt our image if gave one club special support." 副会長が腕を組む。 She folds her arms in thought. 【孝平】「ま、時間かけて考えよう。急ぎじゃないんだろ？」 Kouhei: "We can take our time thinking about it. We don't have any reason to rush right?" 【瑛里華】「そうね」 Erika: "Yeah." 【伊織】「白ちゃん、悪いけど、アレお願い」 Iori: "Shiro-chan, can you bring me some of... that... please?" 会長がいきなり白ちゃんを呼ぶ。 The president suddenly calls for Shiro. 【白】「あ、はい、少々お待ち下さい」 Shiro: "Yes, just a moment please." 白ちゃんが給湯室に消え、すぐに戻ってきた。 Shiro disappears into the hot water room and immediately reappears. 【白】「どうぞ」 Shiro: "Here you are." 【伊織】「さーんくす」 Iori: "Thanks~." 会長の手には輸血用血液。 He's holding a pack of blood. １０秒チャージ的なノリでくわえる。 //No idea// 口でちゅーちゅー吸いつつ、両手はキーボードを叩く。 He sucks on it while typing away on the keyboard with both hands. 【孝平】「なんだかなぁ」 Kouhei: "What's with that look?" 【瑛里華】「言っとくけど、私はああいう下品な飲み方しないから」 Erika: "For your information, I would never be seen drinking like that." 【孝平】「ああ、わかってるさ」 Kouhei: "Yeah, I know." 【かなで】「おーい」 Kanade: "Heeeey." 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei: "Hmm?" 【伊織】「おや？」 Iori: "Huh?" 外から聞き慣れた声が聞こえた。 I can hear a familiar voice coming from outside. 【瑛里華】「悠木先輩ね」 Erika: "It's Yuuki sempai." 副会長の表情が少し引き締まる。 The expression on her face tenses up. 会長が窓を開けて身を乗り出した。 The president opens the window and leans out. 【かなで】「はろはろ、いおりん」 Kanade: "Hello hello~ Iorin" 【伊織】「おお、悠木姉ー」 Iori: "Hey, Kanade." 輸血用パックを持ったまま、手をブンブン振る。 He waves at her, still holding the blood pcak in his hands. 【孝平】「んなもん、振るなっ！！」 Kouhei: "Hey, hide that!" 【かなで】「おー、こーへーもいるっぽいね」 Kanade: "Ohh, Kouhei is here too." //Needs another look to determine the meaning of いるっぽい// 【伊織】「聞いてよ悠木姉。彼、ボクをいじめるんだよ」 Iori: "Help me Kanade, he's bullying me." 【かなで】「あっはっは、それはいおりんがうすらとんかちだからだよ」 Kanade: "Haha, that's because you're too much of a pushover." //I don't think this interpretation is right// 【伊織】「言ったなー♪　やっつけるから上がってこい」 Iori: "You said it. Come up here and defend me." //I don't think this interpretation is right// 【かなで】「アイサー」 Kanade: "Aye aye sir." ついていけねぇ。 Don't play along... 【かなで】「来たよ」 Kanade: "I'm here." 【瑛里華】「こんにちは、悠木先輩」 Erika: "Good afternoon Yuuki-sempai." 【かなで】「やっほー、えりりん」 Kanade: "Hello~ Eririn." 【白】「こんにちは、寮長」 Shiro: "Good afternoon, Dorm Leader." 【かなで】「ノンノンノン、今日は寮長として来たんじゃないのさ」 Kanade: "Non~ non~ non~, I'm not here as the dorm leader today." 【征一郎】「では、どんな用件だ？」 Seiichirou: "What business are you on then?" 【かなで】「風紀委員長として参ったっ」 //No idea// //風紀委員長 is akin to prefect in western schools. So.. something like: "I've come as a prefect!" 【孝平】「誰が？」 //Dependent on the previous line// //Following on from the previous line: "Who has?" 【かなで】「こーへー、あとでいじめるから」 Kanade: "I'm going to get you back later Kouhei." 【かなで】「さておき、いおりん」 Kanade: "Now... Iorin." 【かなで】「部活動申請書を見せてちょーだい」 Kanade: "I need to see the club member applications." 【伊織】「部活の件は瑛里華と支倉君に一任してる」 Iori: "Erika and Hasekura-kun are handling the applications." 【かなで】「なーる。じゃあ、えりりん、お願い」 Kanade: "I see. In that case, Eririn, please..." 【瑛里華】「どういった事情で？」 Erika: "What are the circumstances?" 【かなで】「どこの部活がどんな様子か知りたくてさ、そんだけ」 Kanade: "I want to see what state each club is in, that's all." 【瑛里華】「ま、風紀委員長がおっしゃるなら」 Erika: "Well, since it's the public morals committee asking." 【かなで】「さんきゅー」 Kanade: "Thank you~." 書類の束を前から順に見ていくかなでさん。 Kanade-san immediately begins rummaging through the bundle of papers. ふーん、へー、ほー、とか言っている。 //She's making sounds of understanding as she reviews the papers.// 【瑛里華】「ところで悠木先輩」 Erika: "By the way, Yuuki-sempai." 【かなで】「ほいほい？」 Kanade: "Hmm?" 【瑛里華】「部活の掛け持ちが多すぎるんじゃないですか？」 Erika: "Aren't you in a few clubs too many?" 【孝平】「かなでさん、いくつ入ってるんですか？」 Kouhei: "How many clubs are you in Kanade-san?" 【かなで】「１０くらい？」 Kanade: "About ten?" 【孝平】「多すぎですからっ」 Kouhei: "That's too many 【かなで】「いやー、頼まれると断れなくて」 Kanade: "Well, I couldn't refuse the requests." 【孝平】「どうやって活動してるんですか？」 Kouhei: "How do you participate in all of them?" 【かなで】「気が向いたときに行くだけ」 Kanade: "I go to whichever ones I feel like at the time." 【かなで】「だって、名誉試食部員とか、名誉棋士とか、無形文化財とかだし」 Kanade: "For example, I'm an honorary member of the food sampling club, the shogi club... I'm like a cultural asset to the school." //I don't think this interpretation is right// 最後のはどうか。 I'm not sure about that last part. 【かなで】「ま、細かいことは気にしない気にしない。誰も困らないでしょ？」 Kanade: "Don't worry about the details. It's not like I'm causing trouble right?" 【孝平】「そりゃそうかもしれませんが」 Kouhei: "Well, that may be the case..." 【伊織】「まあまあ支倉君、悠木姉を常識で縛るのはナンセンスだよ」 Iori: "Come on Hasekura-kun, you know that Kanade isn't bound by common sense." 【かなで】「いやー、よくわかってるね、さすがいおりん」 Kanade: "Well said, you know me well Iorin." 【瑛里華】「ただの似たもの同士でしょ」 Erika: "That's just because you're so similar." 【孝平】「まったくだ」 Kouhei: "You guys..." 【伊織】「はっはっは」 Iori: "Hahaha." 【かなで】「はっはっは」 Kanade: "Hahaha." どうでもよくなってきた。 //Not sure// //literally, "It's getting better anyhow" 【かなで】「んじゃ、資料ありがと」 Kanade: "Thank for you the documents." ぱさりと資料を置く。 She sets the documents down. //There's an adverb here but I don't know what it is// 【瑛里華】「もういいんですか？」 Erika: "You're already finished?" 【かなで】「うん、一通り見たし」 Kanade: "Yep, every one from start to finish." 【征一郎】「悠木」 Seiichirou: "Yuuki." 【かなで】「ほわっつ？」 Kanade: "Hmm?" 【征一郎】「無茶をして混ぜっ返すなよ」 //Not sure// 【かなで】「はっはっは、なんのことかわかりませんな」 Kanade: "Hahaha, I have no idea what you're referring to." 【かなで】「じゃ、まったねー」 Kanade: "Well, bye then." ばたん The door closes behind her. 【白】「あの、お茶を用意したんですが、悠木先輩は」 Shiro: "Umm, I prepared some tea, where did Yuuki-sempai go?" 【伊織】「帰った」 Iori: "She just left." 【白】「ええと、あの、あの」 Shiro: "Umm, uhh, uhh..." お茶の行き先がなくなり、おろおろしている。 She's lost her objective and doesn't know what to do. 【征一郎】「その茶は俺がもらう。喉が渇いた」 Seiichirou: "I'll drink that tea, I'm thirsty." 【白】「あ、はい」 Shiro: "Ahh, okay." 【瑛里華】「悠木先輩、ほとんど台風ね」 Erika: "Kanade-sempai is like a typhoon..." 【孝平】「超大型のな」 Kouhei: "An extra large one."